Activation of the parathyroid hormone (PTH)/PTH-related peptide (PTHrP) receptor (the PTH/PTHrP receptor or PTH1R) by its cognate ligands, PTH or PTHrP, initiates two parallel processes: 1) stimulation of intracellular second messengers leading to biologic effects on mineral ion homeostasis and bone cell development, differentiation, and maturation; and 2) phosphorylation of PTH1R, internalization of the receptor - ligand complexes and desensitization of the biologic responses mediated by this receptor. The physiological role of PTH1R phosphorylation, internalization and desensitization is not known. We have recently mapped the phosphorylation sites on PTH1R and developed a phosphorylation-deficient (pd) PTH1R, which is defective in ligand-stimulated internalization. Using homologous recombination techniques we have "knocked in" the mutant pdPTH1R to replace the normal PTH1R in ES cell lines and have already developed homozygous knock-in (pd/pd) mice. The pd/pd mice are fertile, viable, and normocalcemic. However, these mice have low PTH and low phosphate levels. In addition, these mice showed prolonged and exaggerated cAMP response to PTH injection. One intriguing puzzle in PTH biology is to understand how intermittent PTH administration promotes bone formation whereas continuous PTH administration promotes bone resorption. In Specific Aim 1 we propose to develop a knock in mouse model expressing the pdPTH1R to understand the role of PTH1R phosphorylation, internalization and desensitization in bone development, differentiation and maturation and in the anabolic effects of intermittent PTH administration in vivo. In Specific Aim 2 we shall examine the bone and cartilage phenotype of the pdPTH1R knock in mouse to assess the hypothesis that phosphorylation and internalization of the PTH1R is important for the regulation of bone and chondrocytic cell development, differentiation and maturation. In Specific Aim 3 we shall use this model to examine the hypothesis that PTH1R phosphorylation and internalization play an important role for the expression of the anabolic actions of intermittent PTH administration. Achievement of the goals of this project will increase our understanding of how phosphorylation and internalization of the PTH/PTHrP receptor affects the expression of PTH actions in bone (formation and resorption); this is essential to understand bone diseases and design new therapeutic agents targeted for their prevention and reversal.